


How I Miss You

by Holyangelheart



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Hide plays the guitar and can sing in Spanish and English, I feel like this is really sappy, Kaneki is hopeless, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Sappy Ending, flower shop Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot dedicated to a friend. Hide and Kaneki meet for the first time late one night and it turns out that Hide is the new worker for the flower shop across the street. They slowly become closer until it hurts to be away for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so of course it had to be HideKane! I'm sorry if they're out of character. It was hard to write this since I'm not used to it and need to reread the manga.

Rain pelted the windows of houses and cars as people walked, huddling under umbrellas or running with only a jacket to shield them from the cold. The moon was hidden completely behind the clouds making everything dark with only the streetlights to illuminate the slippery paths.

On the first floor of a two story building, one person continued to sweep the floors despite there being no customers inside the coffee shop. For now he was the only one working, his coworkers had gone home due to colds and the rain. The owner of the shop left to grab more supplies with another by his side. So for now, the black haired employee with a white medical eyepatch covering his left eye was the only one working.

There were more important things Kaneki Ken wanted to do. He wanted to sit against the window with the droplets of rain slithering down the glass while reading a novel or two. Maybe even practice making a cup of the delicious liquid so he could amaze the Manager as well as Touka-chan. It was the only time he could finally find peace alone. Yet if he was caught slacking off, especially in front of a customer, he would be forced to complete tedious tasks and endure a long lecture from the others.

The bell attached to the door signaled for a customer and Kaneki immediately turned around with an awkward smile. “Hello! Welcome to Anteiku.”

In front of the door, a person with blonde hair and dark roots pushed a hand through their hair, droplets falling off as they did so. They turned around to reveal a cute face and a brilliant smile. “Hello!”

Immediately Kaneki blushed slightly, taking in the other person’s appearance. They wore dark blue jeans with a bright yellow and black jacket. Their hair was a bit longer than neck level with bangs that framed his face and covered his forehead.

The stranger tilted their head when all they got was silence, “Are you working alone? I guess I’ll come back later.”

“Ah—!” Kaneki gasped as he took a step towards them on impulse. He fidgeted when they stopped, their full attention now directed at him. “I’m alone but you can take a seat anywhere you’d like.”

For a second, the person looked confused but then chuckled and then took a seat at the counter. A pleasant grin graced their face while Kaneki stumbled behind the counter to take their order. “What would you recommend?”

Kaneki looked around, as if doing so would help him reach an answer. “Well we make a good coffee.”

“Hm,” the blond contemplated it for a second, “Can I have a cup then? A lot of sugar and cream, please.”

Having his order, Kaneki started the preparations trying to remember all the steps he learned. For some reason, he wanted to give this stranger the best coffee he ever made. When he finished brewing, he handed the cup to them with a slight smile that disappeared, “Here you go, um…Ah I realized that I don’t know your name.”

“Sorry about that! My name is Hide,” He said, chuckling a little. “What’s yours?”

“Ah, mine is Kaneki,” Kaneki replied back. After the two chatted for hours until Hide ended up leaving, he decided that he really liked the sound of Hide’s laugh and wished he’d have the chance to hear it again. The sound of his voice weighed on his mind until he was finally able to close up, resonating even in his dreams.

 

**-x-x-**

 

Across the street from Anteiku was a flower shop, the owners being an elderly couple that recently hired someone to overlook the store in their busy hours and possible absence. The quaint shop was also a two story building like theirs, but it was equipped with a balcony beautified with some of their plants. The plants consisted of some herbs and flowers that wouldn’t bloom for a couple of months, the seeds just recently planted with rich soil and the right amount of sunlight.

Beautiful flowers from tulips to sunflowers sat in buckets inside of the store. Kaneki couldn’t help but to imagine the customer that he met the night before despite never probably seeing him again.

Even the color of the person opening the flower shop had the same build as “Hide.” A gray hoodie pulled all the way up obscured his view, but the blonde hair poking out from beneath the fabric was familiar. The person pulled down their hoodie to reveal the very same person that occupied his thoughts—a slight wardrobe change and beautiful locks tied into a little ponytail but he knew that face for sure.

“Kaneki!” Hide waved at him from across the street, looking a bit groggy but once their eyes met, his gloom disappeared and he could bloom flowers with his smile alone.

“H-Hide—!” Kaneki jumped slightly, caught staring. It was hard for him to muster the courage to cross the street, but he did. Hide’s smile was just so inviting, his feet had a mind of its own. “What are you doing here?”

Hide tiled his head but grinned, “I started working here today! Ah but I stayed over last night.” He then went on to explain that there are a couple of others to cover his shift during classes but other than that he handles the store alone. “The owners are on a vacation so they asked me to live here for now in their spare room. I guess we will be shop buddies!”

Before the two could chat some more, a customer stopped to smell some roses, entranced by their beauty and Hide soon became busy. A few seconds after Kaneki sheepishly smiled at Hide, he was called in by Hinami and the two couldn’t even exchange words of parting.

 

**-x-x-**

 

After that, the two saw less and less of each other, their free time barely overlapping. On some slow days, Kaneki would find himself hanging in the lounge on the second floor, reading novels in his spare time to get away from everything. The couch was the perfect spot to spy on his friend next door. It was right against the window and straight across from the balcony of the soon-to-be flowers. He wondered what Hide could be doing since it was past opening hours.

A slow melody could be heard, faint due to the glass barrier. Kaneki opened the window to hear more and was blown away. The voice was masculine, full of emotions he couldn’t quite place. It was full of love and…sorrows.

“ _Amarte como te amo es complicado. Pensar como te pienso es un pecado. Mirar como te miro está prohibido. Tocarte como quiero es un delito_.”

Kaneki could understand English fluently but he realized the language was different. It was Spanish. The first lines were sung in the original language but the singer changed it to English soon after.

“ _I don’t know what to do anymore. So you can be okay. If I have to turn off the sun to ignite your dawning_.”

Fondly, Kaneki listened to the incredible voice he was blessed to hear. He didn’t realize that his body was now facing the window, elbows on the frame, and his head propped up by his hands.

“ _Talk in Portuguese. Learn to speak French. Or bring down the moon to your feet_.”

His head was nearly out of the window just to get a better grasp of the song.

“ _I only want to give you a kiss. To gift you my tomorrows. To sing to calm your fears. I don’t want you to miss anything_.”

The strumming of the guitar was truly magical.

“ _I only want to give you a kiss. Fill up your soul with my love. Take you to meet the sky. I don’t want you to miss anything_.”

He closed his eyes, humming along to the stranger’s melodic voice.

“ _Yeah, if the world was mine I’d give it to you. I would even change my religion. For you there are many things I would do. But you don’t even give me the news_.”

By now he was truly into the song, but the deafening squawk of their bird brought him back to reality. Kaneki turned around to the bird to shush him up.

“Be quiet, Loser!” He prayed that they wouldn’t hear him, but he knew they did once the strumming stopped. Now he held his breath and braced for the worst.

“Kaneki…?”

When he turned around, he couldn’t believe his eyes. The voice belonged to Hide the entire time. His face instantly reddened as he walked down to the first floor in order to speak with him. Kaneki was slightly out of breath as he spoke to Hide who also walked down to meet him, both now in the middle of the street. “Sorry, Loser is our… bird.”

“Ah,” Hide had a sheepish smile on his face and beckoned him to the flower shop. “So you heard that, huh?”

Walking slowly behind him, Kaneki was able to follow Hide past the shop area and entered upstairs. The place was kept tidy and he couldn’t see even a speck of dust. “Yeah, your voice is really good Hide. I didn’t know you could sing in Spanish and English.”

Hide scratched his cheek and led him to a quaint table where he had Kaneki sit while he made some coffee. “Well I don’t understand either of them that well but I got hooked on their music! I guess it just takes over me ha-ha.”

“I liked it too,” Kaneki said just loud enough for Hide to hear. The two smiled at each other over the cup of coffee. Despite it being the instant type, Kaneki still thought it was delicious. Since Hide made it, there was a subtle difference, one he wouldn’t mind drinking for many years to come.

For an hour, the two were finally able to chat. It turned out that both of them were attending Kamii University and probably unknowingly passed each other by once or twice. The two made plans to meet up if they were ever on campus on the same day but Kaneki wasn’t sure if that would happen anytime soon.

It wasn’t long before the sun began to go down and the two had to part once again. Their time together was short but they filled it with long conversations and not a minute felt wasted.

 

**-x-x-**

 

A couple of months passed and the two continued to see each other during their free time. Soon the flower shop became a place for them to get away, almost like a little apartment that the two shared. Whenever Touka or Nishiki was being annoying, Kaneki would hide away for a good ten minutes to read amongst the beautiful greenery. Sometimes the two were able to spend time there together, but those times were rare and they made sure to treasure those moments immensely.

It was mid-morning now. Too late for a cup of coffee for breakfast but too early for people to have a lunch break, resulting in things at Anteiku being slow. There were three of them working, Kaneki with a broom in hand while Touka cleaned the windows and Nishiki stood behind the counter while distracting his self from the reality of working.

Out of nowhere, the bell sounded and Hide walked in, a guitar hanging from around his neck. Kaneki was the first to greet him whom stood right in front of the door, obstructing his view of the other two.

Kaneki took a step closer, wanting to introduce him to the other two since they were never in the in Anteiku at the same time after all these months. It was the first time Hide came to the coffee during the day since they spent most of their time across the street.

The sound of the guitar strings being strummed by Hide’s hand stopped him. He was immediately entranced by Hide’s voice as he began to sing in the language he fell in love with.

“ _Como te extraño mi amor por que sera. Me falta todo en la vida si no estas. Como te extraño mi amor que debeo hacer. Te extraño tanto que voy a enloquecer_ ,” Hide sang softly, slowly. “ _Hay amor divino pronto tienes que volver a mi_.”

“Um Hide—,” Kaneki tried to stop him, his face heating up as Hide’s eyes opened to focus on him.

Hide continued to sing, strumming the guitar with skilled hands, “ _A veces pienso que tu nunca vendras. Pero te quiero y te tengo que esperar. Es el destino me lleva hasta el final. Donde algun mi amor te encontrara_.”

“Hide!” Kaneki finally shouted, shocking the blond so much that he would have dropped the guitar if it weren’t strapped to his neck. That was when Hide finally noticed the two in waiting uniforms, standing behind him with wide eyes.

Nishiki was the first to speak, “What the fuck Kaneki. Who is this guy?” He laughed when the two became flustered. “Don’t tell me…You two are dating? HAH this wimp dating someone would never happen.”

Touka threw the cloth soaked in chemicals at his head. “Idiot shut up!”

“Ah I’ve seen you at Kamii before. This guy goes there too but he’s been taking a break.” Nishiki dodged, barely. Hide looked oddly familiar but he couldn’t quite place it. He gestured towards Kaneki who was now behind the counter as he peeked at them from behind it. He also pointed at Touka with a shrug, “This one plans on going there soon.”

Seeing how awkward Hide looked made his heart ache, seeing him run out of the shop made him feel like suffocating. A little like suffocating _them_ , too. So he ran. He ran after Hide and was able to catch him before he locked the door to the shop, nearly keeping him out. “Hide, let me in.”

Hide turned around so he wouldn’t have to face him. “I’m sorry for embarrassing you, Kaneki.”

Kaneki pressed his hand on the glass; he wanted to go inside so badly that he almost considered breaking in. “You have no reason to apologize, Hide. It was beautiful.”

“Do you…know what it means?” He asked quietly.

“I wish I did…” Kaneki leaned his head on the glass, his forehead pressed against it, wanting to be closer. “Will you tell me?”

For a second, Kaneki thought that Hide wouldn’t, all hope felt lost once Hide disappeared upstairs. He didn’t think those two could get in between them like that and now he wished they hadn’t. A melody began to play and it brought Kaneki’s attention towards the outside of the shop. He followed the sound and soon he watched from below as Hide strummed his guitar while on the balcony.

“ _How I miss you my love, I wonder why. My life lacks meaning if you're not here. How I miss you my love, what can I do. I miss you so much I'm going crazy_ ,” Hide sang the song in English for Kaneki. There was no point in singing to the one you like if they can’t understand your heartfelt song.

Hide continued to sing while Kaneki’s eyes never strayed. “ _Oh divine love. You have to hurry and come back to me. Sometimes I think that you'll never come. But I love you and I need to wait for you. This destiny takes me till the end to where one day it will find you, my love._ ”

Kaneki covered his face with his hand to hide the obvious smile, the other hand beckoned him to come down and so Hide did.

“ _Oh divine love. You have to hurry and come back to me. The pain is strong. I only bear it because I live thinking about your love.”_ Hide blushed, his hand reaching for Kaneki as he let the guitar slide onto his back. Kaneki took his hand, his face crimson as well.

“ _I want to see you, hold you, and kiss you. And give to you all my heart_.” Hide squeezed Kaneki’s hand, his empty one caressing his cheek. “So, will you go out with me, Kaneki?”

Kaneki was able to whisper a “Yes” before a roar of clapping sounded around them. Everyone was surprised the two only now started dating. They all thought the two were together from day one and wondered what took them so long. The two wondered the same thing but that didn’t matter since now they wouldn’t have to worry about any unspoken goodbyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
